Boys Not Allowed
by Colt in the Moon
Summary: A boy says the Oath of the Hunters of Artemis and gets accepted. However, nobody said being a Hunter was easy. None of the other Hunters like him, and Artemis can't unmake him a hunter due to some special thread of Fate.
1. Chapter 1

NO BOYS ALLOWED

Chapter One:

HUNTERESS

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own Percy Jackson series. This is just wriiten for fun**.

Heath looked up at the moon longingly.

Its light was like the pure white snow, glowing like some unattainable maiden. Heath didn't mind. He was content with admiring it from afar, with far off dreams of being an astronaut like Neil Armstrong.

He unfolded the piece of paper, a strong crease showing where he had folded and refolded the paper multiple times. A young girl named Zoë, probably of Spanish decent by her olive complexion, had taken one look at him and gave him the paper before running off. "There is another way," she said.

He hadn't see Zoë since. That had been nearly two years ago, and now he was sixteen.

Mustering up his courage, he read the words on the paper by the light of the moon. The words had been in greek, and Heath had had to use Google Translate in order to read it. "I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

Heath felt something like a jolt of static electricity course through his body.

The pale moonlight shining in his window brighten to the point of a lightbulb.

A young girl, about his age and glowing with silver light, wuddenly appeared in front of him.

"Welcome Huntress," she said, smiling.

"Huntress?" Heath stammered. Who was this girl? Why did she remind him of the moon? What is a 'Huntress'? , he thought.

"All in due time. I will explain. I am Artemis, yes, the Greek Goddess. You were jut a mortal, so you did not know that the Greek Gods and Goddesses are still around. By saying the oath, I accept many girls as Huntresses."

"Girl?" Heath said. "But I'm a boy!" This always happened to him, he was short enough and youthful enough, apparently, that was was often mistaken for a girl.

Artemis grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, inspecting his face. The face was full of anger, but it eventually softened. "Oh no."

"I cannot undo my blessing. Some twist of Fate is preventing me from doing so." She stood back, her hand on her hip. "It seems like it is your Destiny to be part of the Hunters"

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"It was an honest mistake. I have seen into your mind, and I trust Zoë's judgement."

Heath breathed a sigh of relief.

"However," the goddess interjected, her voice as firm as stone. "I am not about to let boys join the hunt." She raised her arms high.

"**Αλλαγή σε μια γυναίκα**"

Another electric tingle swept over his body. Artemis was sitting on his bed smiling.

"You have to leave."

"Why?," he asked.

"No that you foolishly joined my hunters, monsters, like giants and minotaurs, are being attracted by your new smell. The smell of immortality," Artemis explained.

"I'm immortal?"

Artemis gave a slight nod. "All my hunters are. Unless they break their vows or fall in battle, they are immortal."

"Where do I go? What will my parents think?"

"The Mist, which helps mortals disregard the monstrous reality will have them think you ran away, and ease their pain. As for where you can go..."

Artemis sat silently for a moment. "My hunters would never accept a _boy_ into their camp, but you can go to Camp Half-Blood. My hunters stay there when they have to. You can stay there until the other hunters are ready."

Heath shut the lid on his suitcase, all the belongings that he really wanted were in there. Some clothes, books, and other things like that.

"How do we get there?"

Artemis sighed. "So many questions. You should get some _**sleep**_. It will be a long journey."

Heath slumped down into Artemis' chariot. The deer already knew their mistress's wish and lept into the air.

Artemis looked down to the slumbering Hunter beside her, already sensing her spell begin to slowly take effect.


	2. Chapter 2: Cabin Eight

Chapter 2:

Heath woke up on a couch. Then he remembeRed the events of last night. He had become a Hunter. Sitting up, he instantly felt odd, like he had lost an inch or two in height.

He was in what seemed to be a big empty house. "Hello?" he said.

A voice finally replied. "Ah, so sleeping beauty's awake," it said, laughing at itsown joke.

From the next room, a young man and a centaur appeared. "So you're sis's lil' problem," he said.

The centaur spoke up. "Heath, this is Dionysus, the god of wine, and camp counseler."

"This should be interesting, " Dionysus said.

"Don't you have campers to torment?" the centaur, who Heath assumed was this Chiron Artemis had talked about, said.

"Oh Styx, you're right." the god said, " see you later, " and rand out of the door.

Chiron turned back to him. "I undrstand this may all be happeing fast."

Heath nodded. "Now that you're awake, you'll be staying in Cabin Eight. I'll have one of the campers lead you there and give you your camp schedule."

Heath sat on the couch patiently, waiting for the camper to lead him to his cabin. He brushed his hair out of his face, mentally reminding himself to look into getting a hair cut.

A sharp knock came from the door. A teenage girl with blonde hair stood, holding a clipboard. "Heath...er.. What's your last name?"

"Willams." Heath said.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Annabeth, Camp Conseler, and Daughter of Athena. Chiron told me you're a hunter?"

Heath nodded.

"I'll show you to Cabin Eight then." Annabeth turned and walked out of the cabin, Heath following beside her. She must have been pretty tall because shhe was even taller than he was, and the last time he checked he was just above 5' 9".

As they got closer, Heath noticed a flurry of activity among the cabins. Here to welcome the newbie, he thought. One of them was louder than the rest. They were all amazingly good looking, even the boys.

"Aphrodite's cabin," Annabeth pointed out.

"Hey Hunter!" an Aphrodite kid yelled, "Looking great! Come over sometime and we can do your makeup and stuff."

Annabeth shot the camper a Medusa-like glare, and she instantly shut up.

After a few minutes, the two of them eventually reached Cabin Eight. It was on the edge of the forest, and two tall pines stood beside the doorway.

Inside was as wild as the forest outside. Everything was covered with a fine layer of dust, even the beds.

"Here's your schedule," Annabeth said. She unclipped a peice of paper from her clipboard and handed it to Heath.

He took a look at the list of activities.

_Breakfast 8:00 am_

_Archery 9:00 am - 10:00 am_

_Combat Training 10:00 am - 12:00 pm_

_Lunch 12:00 pm - 1:00pm_

_Rock Wall 1:00 pm - 2:00 pm_

_FREE ACTIVITY 2:00 pm - 5:00 pm_

_Dinner 5:00 pm - 6:00 pm_

_General Subjects 6:00 pm - 7:30 pm_

Annabeth left, leaving Heath alone. He tossed his suitcase on one of the lower bunks, stirring up a small cloud of dust. Opening up a dresser, only to find it full of stuff belonging to a girl, bras, panties, shirts, and jeans.

"Guess, I'll have to move to another bunk." he said.

Eventually he found one with a empty dresser and unpacked his suitcase. Glancing at his watch it read 4:00 pm, but outside it was already getting dark. He readjusted his clock and set the alarm for the morning and was soon out like a light.


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams

_Chapter 3: __Dreams_

Heath slept, but not soundly. He dreamt he was in a forest of tall pine trees.

The ground was covered by a light layer of snow. He sped towards some unknown campsite. A sign nearby said "Welcome to Mt. Hood National level: Extreme Difficulty."

The campsite was small, a dozen four-season tents surrounding a fire and a larger tent.

Inside, Heath could hear the sounds of two girls arguing.

"Thalia," a girl Heath recognized as Artemis said. "A boy has said the oath and joined the hunters."

"What!?" the girl named Thalia yelled. "That's impossible. Tell me where he is so I can kill him myself."

"Thalia do not be so hasty. It is his destiny to be a Hunter, I could not rescind my blessing due to Fate's design, but I have hopes that he will eventually fit in with the other Hunters."

Heath realized that they were talking about him.

"**He **never will, Lady Artemis," Thalia said. "Where is he now?"

"He's staying at camp, until he's better adjusted."

"And when do we get to see **him**?" Thalia asked, smirking a way that sent electric tingles down his spine. It was a look that said that when she arrived, he mightget seriously injured.

"Soon. You will see him sooner. I'm sensing that he will need your guidance in the coming days. You're to leave for camp immediately."

"As you wish, My Lady."

The forest scene faded out, and now Heath was dreaming that he was surrounded by campers.

The smell of perfume filled the cabin. It was not the Artemis cabin.

Pictures of hot... wait, hot? ...guys and beautiful women adorned the walls in between bunks.

Heath was lying on his back. His hair was wet, and way longer than it should be.

When he felt fingers running through his hair, he leapt up, but was immediately pushed back down by a mass of other Aphrodite campers.

"What do you think we should give her?" The one holding him down asked. "A perm? A ponytail?"

"A ponytail!" the other Aphrodite campers cheered.

A rubber band was wrapped around his hair, pulled back into a ponytail.

Heath was finally able to sit up, causing him to look directly into a mirror, and into the face of a beautiful girl. He screamed.

He woke up, sweating profusely. "Thank gods that was only a nightmare."

Outside, the crescent moon was at its highest point in the sky.

A cold breeze crept through the open window, causing Heath to shiver. He got up, not noticing that his chest was jiggling a little bit more, and shut the window before going back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Please read/review? what do you think will happen? it might give me some ideas... i mean you might "guess" correctly**.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Stance

Chapter 4: _A New Stance on Lif_e

Heath slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

The next morning he felt refreshed, and was putting on some clothes. They wouldn't fit! He tried and even grunted as he tried to force his old jeans on, not noticing his hips had changed. He chalked his too-tight t-shirt due to his flabbier chest.

All of his clothes refused to fit him, or just barely did. Finally, he gave up. He couldn't walk around camp half naked to go to the Big House to ask Chiron about getting more clothes.

He would have to risk using the only other clothes on hand.

The clothes the other hunters had in the dressers.

Going to the nearest dresser he opened the top shelf and immediately. It was filled with black sports bras and undwear.

The shelf below it, however, turned out much better. It was full of regular t-shirts. He picked out a couple and ruffled the other t-shirts around. "Hope the Hunter I got these shirts from doesn't notice them missing," he said.

The dresser even provided him with jeans. The girl who owned the t-shirt had jeans just the right size for him to wear. He pulled the jeans on over his wider hips; they were a little tight, but he was just able to wear them, unlike his others.

Glancing at his image in the mirror, he was shocked by what he saw. The jeans clung tightly to his hips, making his butt push out in a girlish way. The T-shirt was also so tight that the flab on his chest was much more noticeable, at least to him.

Looking at the clock, he didn't have time to change. The clock read five minutes til and he rushed out of the cabin to his first class.

When he finally got to the Archery Fields, Heath felt like the eyes of everybody at camp were turned toward him. They just _HAD _to know that he was wearing girls clothes. He worried that any moment would wind up with some cute boy, maybe one of Dionysus or Apollo campers would hit on him. He felt like he looked so much like a girl.

The Apollo camper in charge of Archery practice was Kyle Pitt, no relation to Brad Pitt, also son of Apollo. Kyle's blonde hair waved in the breeze as he fired arrows, showing the proper stance and breathing technique.

Heath caught himself. He was staring at a boy! What was wrong with him!

It was too late, and he had forgotten to fire his arrow. He quickly fired two, but none of them hit the target, just like all his others.

Kyle was coming over. "Are you okay Heather?"

Heath held the bow at his side. He knew this would happen. It wasn't even lunch yet!

"My name is Heath," he said angrily, "I'm a boy."

Kyle backed up a few steps.** Lesson #1: Avoid angry people with weapons**.

"Sorry, my mistake." Kyle said, apologizing. "What wrong?"

"Other than that I'm getting mistaken for a girl?"

Kyle nodded. "Yep."

"Well, one, none of my arrows are hitting the target." Heather complained. "I'm a hunter of Artemis, I should be better at this."

"Maybe I can help." Kyle said. "Set up your stance."

Heath nocked his arrow and drew it back. Kyle was behind him now. Kyle lightly touched his shoulder.

"Your stance is wrong. Your not very tall, so you have to use a stance meant for smaller people and girls."

Heath frowned. Everything he did was beginning to be more and more girlish. He changed his stance and rapid fired three arrows. The bowstring snapped and his arrows all hit the middle of the target.

"Are there any other problems?"

He didn't want to admit it. He was from where a boy having feeling for other boys was just plain wrong, but he needed to talk to someone about it.

"I think its an issue that I should talk to a girl about."

"Oh"

Annabeth, the girl that had shown him his cabin, was the next senior camper at Archery, and Kyle when over to get her before heading to help out other campers having archery problems.

But then the camp bell rang.

"Hey Heath," she said. "Are you fitting in well? Your camper profile said you were a normal person before so a lot of the Greek stuff you may have trouble with. Are you having any problems?"

Heath nodded. "I'm having a problem with boys."

Annabeth looked at him, "What's the problem?"

"All of a sudden, they look better looking."

"What's wrong with that?" she said.

"I'm a boy! I'm supposed to like girls! I'm not gay. All my life I've been told that it wad wrong and bad."

"Look," Annabeth said, sitting Heath down on a bale of straw. "Liking people isn't wrong. In Ancient Greece it was very different. Boys loved boys, girls loved girls. There was nothing wrong with those things back then. Let me tell you a story."

"There was once a young Prince of Troy named Ganymede, who was so beautiful that Zeus himself took on the form of an eagle and carried him off to Olympus, making him cupbearer of the gods. There's also the story of Hyacinth and Apollo, and a dozen others."

"Really?," Heath asked.

Annabeth nodded. "Even in Roman mythology. If anyone in camp turns out to be gay, they aren't treated any different."

"Thanks Annabeth," Heath said, hugging Annabeth. The two of them went to their next class.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Wow! Longest chapter yet!**

**Yes, Heath is turning into a girl. The Greek phrase in ch. 1 translates to: "Change into a woman". And the deal about homosexuality in Ancient Times is fairly accurate, and I would hope that people in both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood would be more accepting.**

**That's also not the craziest thing that will happen. ;D**

**Up next, ... Chapter 5: _I piss off a Thunderstor_**_m_

_If I get some reviews I'll preview the quest prophecy!_


	5. Chapter 5: I piss off a Thunderstorm

Chapter 5: _I manage to piss off a thunderstorm_

* * *

Heath and Annabeth made their way to the last of the day, Greek Mythology/History. It was located naturally at the amphitheater.

Nearly half the camp was there, waiting for Chiron, at the center, to begin.

Heath sat down next to Annabeth, and it felt as if he was sitting on a cushion. His blonde hair reached down to his shoulder at a length both boys and girls sometimes wore it.

THUMP. THUMP. Chiron rapped his hoof on the amphitheater floor, silencing everything else.

"Today class, we will be learning about the seer Tiresias."

Chiron began pacing around the stage, and everyone paid rapt attention.

"The thing Tiresias is most remembered for is his curse by the gods to spend seven years as a woman. Why, you might ask."

'One day Tiresias was traveling and came across two serpents in passionate embrace. He struck the female serpent. This was his mistake, for the serpents turned out to be Zeus and Hera. Hera cursed Tiresias, transforming him into a woman. Can anybody tell us another example of gender transformation being used as a divne punishment?"

Hands shot up around the amphitheater.

"Yes, Micheal," Chiron said to a son of Hermes.

"Aphrodite transformed some Scythian looters of one of her temples into women." Michael answered.

"Yes," Chiron said, "Anybody else."

One of the Aphrodite campers raised her hand.

"Yes Rebecca?"

"Artemis once changed a boy named Siporites when caught her bathing."

Chiron nodded. "She was lucky not to wind up like Actaeon."

'After Tiresias was transformed, she became a woman of repute, even giving birth to children. After seven years had passed, she walked the mountain trail where she had transformed."

'Once more, there were a pair of snakes. This time, Tiresias struck the male serpent. Tiresias was transformed back into a man. The snakes became Zeus and Hera, and Tiresias was posed a question. 'Who gets more pleasure?'"

'He replied, 'The woman has thirty times as much pleasure as a man.' In anger, Hera blinded him. Zeus could not undo his wife's curse, but gave Tiresias a life as long as seven men, and the gift of prophecy. It was Tiresias who warned Oedipus against searching for his parents, and when Odysseus visited the Underworld, Tiresias recognized him."

And that was the end of class. When Heath got up, he felt weird, walking with a sway to his hips.

The pieces were falling into place. The long hair, his flabby chest, the only clothes that fit were a girl's. Even his feelings toward boys was suspect. He was turning into a girl.

He ran to catch up to Annabeth.

"Annabeth," he said.

Annabeth turned, and did a double take. "What's up Heath?"

"I'm turning into a girl, aren't I."

Annabeth stopped, and nodded. "It was on your camper sheet. Artemis explained things to Chiron when you arrived. She told us to help you adjust to being a girl as much as possible."

"I guess you should call me Heather then." Heather said with a slight chuckle, trying to make light the situation.

The skies turned dark.

A smell of ozone filled the air. Annabeth stared a her. "Heather, where did you get that shirt?"

He looked down at his black daft punk t-shirt.

"I borrowed it from a dresser in my cabin. Nothing else would fit."

"Move." Annabeth said. "Now."

Heather quickly dodged left.

In the spot where she had been standing was charred grass, and a blinding flash of lightning.

"You! Boy! What do you think you're doing wearing my shirt!"

Down the hill from the Big House, almost hovering a few inches off the ground, and sparking with electricity, was the girl from his dream, Thalia.

* * *

**A/N: Oh No, Thalia's here!**

**Please read a review. Once I hit 10 reviews, I'll tell you guys the quest prophe**cy!


	6. Chapter 6: I get dressed for dinner

Chapter 6: _I get dressed for dinner_

* * *

Thalia was readying and lightning bolt to aim at Heather.

"Thalia, stop." Annabeth said, stepping between the two of them. She held out a held, helping Heather stand up.

"Why do you think that **she** could possibly be a boy?" she asked, pointing in a general sense at Heather.

"Just look at that long hair going past her shoulders. Or maybe look at how small she is, most boys aren't that short."

Thalia stood there, glaring at Heather.

With the sparks gone, Heather thought that Thalia was rather attractive. She had a boyish athleticism to her. If Heather had still been a boy, she would have loved to have someone like Thalia as a girlfriend. Heck, she was still a little bit attracted to her, even now.

"Maybe I should point out Heather's girlish hips and butt?," Annabeth continued, "No boy would have such a figure."

Hearing her changes in detail, and that Annabeth could pick out every oneof them, made Heather blush.

"She even has breasts! See!" She grabbed Thalia's hand and pushed into Heather's chest, meeting soft resistance.

Thalia looked like a dear caught in the headlights of a car. Then her hand began squeezing Heather's chest. "Hmmm," Thalia said.

She brought up her other hand to Heather's chest and began kneading both of them, testing if they were real, and sending butterflies flying in Heather's stomach.

Heather let out a soft moan and fainted.

* * *

Heather woke up and knew she was back in her bed in Cabin Eight. She was covered by her bed comforter and could instinctively feel a few things.

She was nearly naked. The only thing she was wearing underneath the covers was her old boy underwear. There was also a strange sense of emptiness, and she KNEW, she was completely a girl.

The second thing Heather noticed was her chest. Her breasts had grown while she was sleeping.

The third thing she noticed were the other people in the room. She kept her eyes shut, not too tightly, just enough to make it look like she was still asleep.

Heather soon recognized Annabeth's and Thalia's voices, and began eavesdropping.

"I still can't believe she wasn't able to fit into one of your bras Thalia," Annabeth said.

"Yeah, you had to go back to your cabin and get one of yours," Thslia teased. "36 C was it?"

Annabeth was silent.

"Ow, that hurt!" Thalia said.

"Should we wake her up? It's almost time for the campfire, and Rachel's arriving then."

"No need to wake her, " Thalia pointed out. "She's been awake and listening to usfor a while. But as a hunter, that's to be expected."

Heather opened her eyes and sat up, the bed cover falling away, exposing her chest.

Annabeth handed her some clothes. A dark bra and matching underwear.

"You can keep the jeans and t-shirt you borrowed," Thalia said. "Think of it like a 'Welcome to Girlhood' present."

"As I was saying earlier," Annabeth said, "it's almost time for the campfire. You can change in the bathroom, we'll wait."

Heather took the small bundle of clothes and headed back to the bathroom.

The mirror in the bath finally allowed her to see watshe looked like sice changing. "Oh my god," she said, "I look just like the girl from when I was dreaming."

She grabbed a rubber band from a shelf and made her hair into a ponytail, and then took off her old boy's underwear, finding thatshe would need girl's underwear from now on.

Done with the easy part, she moved onto the bra. She went about the task in a straightforward way, putting her cups into the bra, then reaching around his back to hook the back of the bra together.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," she said.

The bra did the opposite of what she had been trying to do as a boy. Instead of hiding her breasts, the bra did as much as it could to accentuate them. "They look so big!" Heather thought, before realizing it was the bra making it seem so.

She slipped into the t-shirt and jeans and walked back into the cabin. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Let's go then," Annabeth and Thalia said.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, not much of the story in this chapter. Mostly just the completion of Heath/Heather's transformation. Thalia trusts "her", Hunters don't like boys, but girls are okay. She might act a little weird, but for the most part, Heather is just a normal Hunter now.**

**UP NEXT: **_I see some trippy green smoke_

**and... The Quest Prophecy! I barely knows what it means either (I saw it in a dream)**

**Discuss it! Your theories will help me write the story!**

_Son of the Hunt, Daughter of the Moon,_

_Over two looms a shadow of doom._

_The Arrow of Light, will lead the way,_

_and wake the Old Gods, a price to pay._

_A Hunter's place, to lose or keep,_

_and face the foes from the deep._

**What does it mean!? Idk.**


	7. Chapter 7: Smoking with the Oracle

Chapter 7:_I see some trippy green smoke_

The campfire was set up around the amphitheater. A great big bonfire was lit in the middle, and was flaming taller than a person. Heather sat close to the fire, to get away from the cold. Annabeth and Thalia sat next to her.

Thalia was smiling, looking around the fire.

Annabeth however, seemed more fidgety. Every few minutes she looked over to the Big House, as if expecting someone to show up.

"Who are you looking for?" Heather asked, after seeing Annabeth glance at theBig House again.

"My friend Rachel," she said. Annabeth then smiled. "She's here."

From the hill the Big House sat on, a red-headed girl came running down the hill toward the amphitheater. She ran into Annabeth and Thalia with a big hug.

"Hi, Annabeth, Thalia," she said.

"Hey Rachel," the two other girls said.

Rachel turned to see Heather. "Who's this? New camper?"

Annabeth shook her head. "She's a new hunter. She's mortal, and used to be a boy," Thalia said, causing Heather to blush. "Artemis sent her here to adjust."

"Another mortal?" Rachel asked.

Heather nodded. "As far as I know none of my parents were gods or goddesses."

Rachel held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Rachel Dare, Current Oracle of Delphi."

Heather took it. "I'm Heather, Hunter of Artemis, nice to meet you."

She went to let go of Rachel's hand, but it stuck like glue.

All around the campfire, everything grew silent, and seemed almost to go in slow motion.

The smoke from the campfire billowed, swirling around Heather and Rachel. Rachel's eyes became like bright green laserpointers. Her mouth opened and a strange, unearthly voice issued forth.

_"Son of the Hunt, Daughter of the Moon,_

_Over two looms a shadow of doom._

_The Arrow of Light, will lead the way,_

_and wake the Old Gods, a price to pay._

_A Hunter's place, to lose or keep,_

_and face the foes from the deep._"

As soon as it was done, Rachel collapsed to the ground. Annabeth, Thalia, and a half dozen other campers rushed to Rachel's aid.

Heather just stood there, her arm still outstretched. "What the Hell just happened"

Rachel got up, sitting on a bench, shooing away the other campers. "Like I was saying earlier," she said, "I'm the current Oracle, which means that I get prophetic visions every once in a while. Now that Gaea's been taken care of, they only happen every few months."

"So, this prophecy," Heather asked, "Is about me?"

Rachel nodded.

"But what does it mean?"

Rachel shrugged, "It's hard to tell until it actually happen."

"It seems like there needs to be a quest," Chiron said, joining the convetsation. "As the proy pertains to you, you get to pick who joins you. 'Over two' implies that this will be a two person quest"

"Quest for what?" Heather asked.

"To complete the prophecy. I can see what you're thinking; if you just stay in camp noting will happen. That is not the case sadly. The prophecy is always fulfiled, and if you didn't go it turn out happening in a worse way. Like it did for Oedipus."

Heather glanced around the campfire's dying embers, the prophetic display taking a lot out of it. As a hunter, it wouldn't be good to spend time with boys, even if some are nice and cute archery instructors.

That left her to pick a girl, and already narrowed it down to the two girls in camp that she trusted most, Annabeth and Thalia. Heather knew who she had to pick.

Artemis must have known she would need a true hunters experience.

"I pick Thalia," Heather said firmly. "But where do we..."

The sky lit up, from the dim bow of Orion a shooting star streaked through the night towards the east.

_"The Arrow of Light, will lead the way_," Thalia and a few campers said stunned.

"To the East then," Heather said.

"Pack your supplies and get a good night's rest," Chiron said "Argus will drive you to the airport tomorrow morning."


	8. Chapter 8: A little bit of turbulence

Chapter 8:

_A Little Bit of Turbulence_

Thalia paled. "Did you just say 'airport'?"

Chiron nodded.

"So it could be that far east? I thought Europe was off-limits" Thalia said.

"Normally it is. Ghosts of the great wars linger in places. The Greeks fought in Europe during world war two, while the Roman camps fought in the pacific."

**The next morning**

The camp half-blood van was parked outside the airport. Thalia was shivering. Outside the ground was being coverd by a fresh layer of snow, the first of the season.

It was the first big winter storm of the year and stretched all the way from Boston to Chicago.

"Come on Thalia," Heather said. "It'll be warmer once we're inside."

Thalia stopped shivering, and hesitantly looked up to Heather. "Okay, I'm ready to go."

Inside, Thalia manipulated the mist getting two airplane tickets. All of the planes were grounded except for one headed to someplace in Germany.

"It's a sign," Thalia said. "The only plane available, and we're on a quest, so that's the one we take."

"I know that place," Heather said. "I grew up at the U.S base in Germany for a few years before my parents moved back to the states. It wasn't too far away."

"Well, now I know who to give the map to when we get there." Thalia chuckled, slidding into the seat. "I'm going to get some sleep, wake me when we when get there."

Thalia reclined her seat and put an eye rest. Within a few minutes, she was fast asleep.

The plane was in the air and Thalia was dozing away deep inside the comfort of the first-class airline seat. The curve of Thalia was so... artistic. It wasn't perfect, but it fit Thalia perfectly. She didn't want to think about it, especially if Thalia found out about her crush.

So insteadHeather glanced outside. Dark clouds like steel anvil followed them. Tiny trails of lightning could be seen, even though the clouds had to be nearly ten miles away.

Then the pilot's voice buzzed through the intercom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts. A thunderstorm seems to be approaching us and we might experience a little turbulence."

Heather looked over to Thalia, snoring away. She argued a bit with herself over whether to wake her before finally shaking her awake.

"What," Thalia said, annoyed.

"The pilot said everyone should put on their seatbelts. There's a big thunderstorm coming and there might be some turbulence."

At the word turbulence, Thalia paled.

Outside, the thunderstorm was much closer. Thalia placed her hand against the glass, reaching out, trying to get ahold of the storm in her mind and cause it to dissipate.

Her hand crackled with static electricity. Lights flickered on and off throughout the airplane.

"Oh no." Thalia said.

"What happened?" Heather asked

"The thunderstorm, it's not normal. Normally I can sense all sorts of electrical stuff, but that storm's different."

The lights went out above them.

"And I think I might have accidently done something to the plane."

The plane plummeted and the plane was filled with screams, the loudest was Thalia's.

"Heather, help!" Thalia pleaded. Her hand sparked with static electricity.

Heather looked around, across the aisle a man, who looked kinda like Chris Hemsworth was looking at them. Heather wondered what he was seeing through the Mist.

"How?"

"I need a shock." Thalia chuckled. Oxygen masks popped out of the ceiling. "My power's acting weird and I need to be distracted so they shut down."

Heather looked around again, for anything. Nothing.

She looked back at Thalia. "Well that would be a shock," she thought. Her heart raced.

Without giving any warning, Heather leaned into Thalia, and kissed over full on the lips.

"What do you th...nmmmpph."

Electricity coursed through Heather's body.

"Ladies," a man's voice said from the aisle. It was the man from earlier. "Allow me,"

Lightning struck outside the window, lighting the airplane's interior. Within moments, the plane leveled out and the lights turned back on.

Heather moved back to her seat, and both her and Thalia looked up at the stranger.

"Who are you?" Heather asked.

"Chris Hemsworth?" Thalia added.

The man smiled. "I get that a lot. But I prefer the name THOR."

* * *

A/N : sorry for taking so long.

Thor! Gasp! Norse Mythology!


	9. Chapter 9: Thursday's Child

Chapter 9:** Thursday's Child**

"Then why do you loom like the actor?" Heather asked.

"Her mother knows. How a god appears is a matter of belief. To the Norse, I had red hair. To the Romans, I was an aspect of Jupiter. Today, thanks to the movies, I look like Chris Hemsworth."

"So it's like because of the movies, Harry Potter would look like Daniel Radcliffe?"

Thor nodded.

"Since you said you were considered an aspect of Jupiter, are we... um.. related?" Thalia asked.

"The Norse do things a bit differently. Much of their power is from the days of the week; Mani's Day, Tyr's Day, Woden's Day, Thor's Day, and so on. Blessed warriors that were born on our days. That was the way even before the others and I fell into a slumber."

"I was born on a Wednesday," Thalia said.

"Then you are blessed by Odin," Thor said, " and why your electric powers are weak in the Norse Realm."

"You, however," Thor turned to Heather, "Are Thursday's child and more. The arrow you are following will be in front of Yggdrasil, along with the Norns. After you wake the other Gods, it will come in handy."

"_And wake the Old Gods, a price to pay_"Thalia and Heather both recited.

Thor nodded, understanding. "I am only the first one to waken. The people's belief was weak, but it was enough. I can stay no longer."

Thor vanished.

"Heather," Thalia asked, "did you kiss me?"

"Yeah, " she said, "I couldn't think of anything else to do."

"Do you like girls?"

Heather hesitated, and then nodded.

Before Thalia or Heather could say anymore, the pilot's voice buzzed through the intercom.

~~Ladies and gentlemen, due to the storm, we have to make an emergency landing. We are descending toward Iceland.~~

Thalia looked outside of the window. "Heather, look"

Outside, shrouded in Mist, a giant tree stretched all the way into the sky, and Heather was reminded of the giant tree from the _Avatar_ movie.

"Thor said that the weapon slash arrow we were following would be in front of it. Along with the Norns, the Norse version of Fate."

"It shouldn't be that hard to find then."

It wasn't.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, and the short chapter. Haven't had much time to work on the story during the holidays.**

**and yes, Loki would probably look like Tom Hiddleston...**

**up next... Chapter 10: We get a SECOND prophecy!**


End file.
